In this project, we plan to generate 200 new induced pluripotent stem cells (IPSCs) from donors whose whole genome sequence is already known. Due to the scale of this project, we have started to introduce laboratory automation in order to be able to handle and maintain a large number of cell lines. We have also identified donors from appropriate clinical sources and started to generate IPSC lines. We will test that the produced lines have the same genetic background as the original donors in the next few months to guard against sample mixups and genetic drift in the lines due to, for example, selection for cells that might have acquired oncogenic mutations.